


Guardian of mine

by khapikat222



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Chiccolo - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Having fun with religious and historical views, I do have some infor but a lot of stuff is just me so If I get it wrong you know why, I'm suffering just as much as you guys: honest, Other, Slow Burn, because screw the jump-the-gun fics, bullshitting on agriculture and celebrations, god and mortal relationship, heavy kisses, sassy sass sass, we're gonna slow cook ourselves on medium till charred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapikat222/pseuds/khapikat222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got inspiration from a post imagineNSFW about FC being a god and you the devotee and I just wrote the thing, sumbitted it to Chiccolofans on tumblr….Now I'm posting here, not sure where I'm going to go with this, but we’ll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweeping Sucks

Fwish, fwish, fwish.

Chi-chi swept the temple steps every morning. After her morning prayers of course. The light of the sun brightest in the early rays. She had to sweep the dirt from the marble steps, then wipe the smaller glass statues in the main hall, light some incense before the grand depiction of the god she prayed too. Then she would hopefully have time for lunch before her training as a priestess to the temple she swept now.

Pausing, she wiped away the sweat from her brow, sighing softly as the sunlight caressed her face. She had been a princess before arriving at the Northern City, used to a live of mild labor and noble requirements. Her father had gained the crown through clever tactics and gold. Being a respectful merchant of the southern isles, her father was well liked by the people, and the previous king had grown greedy in his old age. She lived in the palace and was well versed in the art’s, business, and sword fighting.

Fat lot of good it did her. She figured she’d marry a prince of the eastern lands, a rough n’ tumble society that were known for conquering most of the main-land from the terrible beasts they now tame. The idea of being married to a brute didn’t appeal to her, but if it meant an alliance and security from invasion, she would do it. When she brought it up during dinner, her father had informed her she would be heading north, to study at the temple of her choosing. And if she wished, become scribe to the king there.

She argued with him that night. But he would not budge. And in the morning she was on the next ship to the Northern City. It was a week before she wrote to him. Apologizing for her behavior. Describing her first walk through the market, and her choosing a temple to devote herself too.

“HEY SCRIBE! YOU MISSED A SPOT!”

Chi-chi had just enough time to be aware of her surroundings…But not enough to evade the sand that was poured over her head. Grains of sand rained down on her head, slipping through her clothing and irritating her skin. Turning sharply, she smacked the bucket holder with her right fist, chasing the brats into the temple of worship. Stopping herself from entering and soiling sacred ground.

“I SWEAR TO PICCOLO AND HIS SONS, ack, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!” she yelled at the teens.

The trio just laughed, walking further in the temple.

Huffing irritably, Chi-chi continued her sweeping, shaking some sand off her person when she felt it. Brushing faster to make up for lost time. Hoping she wouldn’t have to skip lunch again.

“Would you like some help?” a low voice asked.

Chi-chi glared at the young man before her. Shaven head, chiseled features, tall, sharp nose, and a look of concern on his face. But if she were to confess: It was the boy’s eye’s that captivated her. So brown they appeared black, even when facing the sun.

It took her a moment to realize he was waiting for her answer…with a broom in hand.

“Sure, but if you miss lessons It’s not my fault.” The boy simply shrugged, taking position opposite of her and began to work.

When they finally finished their work, she entered the side building to put away her broom. Then stepped behind the curtain to change into her scribe robes.

“Do you not want lunch?”

Chi-chi squeaked at the hand holding an apple before her, when she looked to see if her was peeking she saw only the hand and arm. Tying the last knot, she took the fruit gently, and stormed out of the building, jogging up the stairs into the main hall.

“Hey! Wait up!” I’m Junior, what is your name? Which god do you pray to?” the young male asked, keeping her pace.

“None of your business.” She replied tersely. Snatching some grapes from the alter of Dende

“So I could give you a nick-name?”

“Knock yourself out.”

“Okay princess.”

Grabbing the boy’s arm, she yanked him around till his back hit a pillar, a single finger poking his nose.

“I don’t know what your deal is, but if you dare to bother me or try anything you will be sorry!” she ground out.

The boy looked down at her with those black eyes’. Open astonishment written on his face before morphing into a hearty laugh. To which Chi-chi became confused before realizing just how tall he was compared to her, and the position was…interesting to say the least. She let go of his color and leaped back as if he was a snake. Which only increased his laughter. Growling she stomped off to class, unaware of the dark eye’s that followed her every movement.

“Perfect, simply perfect princess.” The boy, now transformed into a green man, smiled then vanished in the shadows.

 

Chi-chi slowly walked to the shrine, a single stone in one hand the candle in the other. The evening light filtering through e crevices of glass and the entrance. Her hair was tied back by the ribbon her mother made. And she wore a simple white dress. Setting the candle and the gift on the alter she knelt before the carved statue and prayed.

Piccolo Jr. patron of stability, guardian of the innocent, and protector to his followers. At least that is what was preached in the heat of the day. The Sothern Isles did not have gods that watched over them. What was taught and what was known was what guided her people. But apparently in trying to fit in she chooses a lesser praised god of the north. So what. She spat at their mindless devotion, but was fascinated none the less.

Especially by their depiction of the gods. Muscled, mostly tall, each in a stance to fight with a unique pose that reflected their godhood, but with pointed ears, and something coming out of their forehead. She figured they would have more animalistic appearances like the clans to the west. She did like the feathered wings of the sun gods there.

She shivered as a breeze caressed her form, the warm spring air pleasant and chilling all at once. Looking around she noticed how dark it was outside, finding peace with her candle remaining lit. she knelt her head forward, intending to continue praying, when a hand placed itself on her shoulder and founder herself paralyzed.

“Shh, don’t worry princess, It’s just me. Relax.”

Groaning she tried to stand up, fully intending to give that brat a piece of her mind. Only to be held down by that single hand. A single, green…clawed…hand. She glanced up at the statue then back to the hand, noting the similar physical structure.

“Aren’t you supposed to be pale like a human?”

The chuckle she received was darker, older, and teasing her senses. She swore she felt his breath on her neck.

“Embellishment and truth are often enemies in their story. At least the sculptor got my face right. But that is not why I’m here.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I have watched the southern isles for some time now. Walked through the markets that your father has rebuild and I have witnessed a prosperous community thrive. Where your palace sets are the place of my hatching. And I’ve noticed the Saiyans in the east preparing to invade, with ships and a massive army. Normally I would not intervene in mortal affaires like my father or brothers. However, I have a fierce desire to see your family and your people remain unharmed.”

Chi-chi remained silent as this god told her everything he knew. Cursing her father for his naivety. And an overwhelming sense of dread making her nauseous. Slipping from his grasp she started sprinting for the door. Only to smack herself in an invisible wall. The darkness no longer from a lack of sunlight, but a lack of being in the temple.

“Let me out out here, I need to get back to my father, arrange an alliance with their prince, and- “

She felt her body engulfed in heat, strong arms wrapping around her middle and pushing some air out of her. Feeling the heat of his breath caress her ear. Making her shiver with physical delight.

“There were some islands near the northern boarders that tried and failed. Sayians are natural conquerors and are not interested in alliances with weaklings. Merchants are considered the lowest and will kill without a care.”

Her eyes darted in the darkness, settling on the strongly colored arms that remained on her person. More intimate than she would approve of. Frankly the entire situation was weird for her. Both the air around this “god” made her second guess everything, made her want to remain in his embrace, where she felt safe.

“Ah princess there will be a time for that.” He pulled back, and she wanted to follow, but the hands on her shoulders kept her still. “If you are willing, I will protect our home from the Sayians.”

Chi-chi frowned. “If I’m willing?” to what? What would I have to do to save them?”

She felt his body once more at her back, her body molding into his, relaxing at the heat he exuded. His chin rested lightly on her head his breaths moving stray hairs into her face. His arm once more wrapped around her middle. And she found herself slipping into slumber.

“I will only ask for your nights from the beginning of spring to the end of summer. What we do between dusk and dawn will be your choice. If you agree to this, leave a wilting flower in a wooden bowl on my alter.”


	2. Checking Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested continuation of the first piece, so I'll update occasionally as I'd like to focus on some other work too.

*GASP*

Chi-chi shot up feeling and looking around her, noticing the sparse room, sun filtering through the crack of the walls and window, and her desk. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling the sheet and dress beneath her grip. Looking down, she noticed she was wearing the dress she put on when…

Shaking her head rapidly she tried to perish those thoughts. God’s did not exist, merely a tool to placate the masses in times of darkness. It’s what she believed at least…but she couldn’t escape the warm feeling that was brought when she thought of her encounter. The warmth and security she felt, dispite the grave news that was relayed to her. Wait.

Sayians were going to attack her home. She figured it was coming, but to have her fears confirmed was disheartening and bitter. No. They were not confirmed. Not in her mind yet. The ‘god’ mentioned some islands near the northern border being overtaken.

If the ‘god’ was truthful, then the guard or tavern would be buzzing with news.

With that in mind she got out of bed, searched through the basket of clothing she had and prepared to travel down to the market. When dressed, Chi-chi pocketed some coins for supplies. She was running low on dried fruit. Tying her hair up in a bun she slipped on her sandals and left the small hut.

The Northern Market was nothing like her home, but it was next to the sea, and the temple she and the other priests resided were near the mountains, a whole day was needed to go to and from the commercial center. Luckily it was common practice for trainees and the head priests to go down the beginning of every week and for the holidays.

The walk down the winding stairs was tiresome, but welcomed. Chi-chi would often practice her stances on the way, recite poems she remembered, or in this case, she would see how fast she could get to the bottom of the hill. Seeing as the path to the temple was sacred ground she didn’t fear robbers. Even the street rats kept their distance.

That didn’t mean the stretch of road from the base of the mountain to town was clear of danger. She often had to use her training to avoid the muggers there every time she went.

It was high noon, when she reached the base. Looking ahead to the town gates she noticed a distinct lack of carts and loiterers. In fact: the road was barren of anything indicating life. The forest stopped at the base, creating a clear view of the town wall and the short grass that cattle grazed on.

“Chi-chi!”

Chi-chi smiled and braced herself, noticing a small boy was running up the road. Little tail wiggling wildly as he flew right into her chest. His laughter bringing a smile to hers.

“Hi Gohan, how have you been?”

“Good! I finally got to learn from the guardsmen, I’ve been helping them with the bandits here!”

Setting the boy down, she started walked at a leisurely pace, Gohan right at her side. “So that’s why there’s no carts or barricades?”

Gohan nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I didn’t kill anyone, only knocked them out. The captain was really happy about that. And Miss. Brief says my studies are above the class!”

She smiled, and patted Gohan on the head. “Great job, I’m headed to the market if you want to come with?”

Gohan beamed, “Sure!”

The two walked down the road watching the wall to the city rising higher as they approached. She remembered the first time walking through the markets. Stumbling into an orphanage by accident. Bulma Briefs, the owner and caretaker, had helped her get adjusted to the Northern capital. Gohan was one of many halflings that were born in the north. Undesired but not underestimated. Bulma had convinced the northern council of the importance of raising halflings to the best capabilities so as to avoid criminal mischief, and had the money and influence to start various programs that ensured any orphan’s opportunity was as equal as the middle class families. It also helped that many Orphans joined the guard to work off their aggression or improve the security of the city.

Something she wanted to implement in the South.

“Hey Gohan, did any guards say anything about some island attacks?”

Gohon frowned, concentrating on remembering his conversations, unconsciously twirling his tail around her arm so he could continue walking. “The captain was a bit anxious, muttering about bigger problems to deal with, but a ship came in with a Caller so he should be at the center relaying anything on his travels.” 

Chi-chi nodded, scratching the tail in her grip, making Gohan giggle. As they neared the gate they heard the shouts of the watchmen, and the loud creaking of the doors. The town was already bustling with activity. Many women had baskets or cloth bags ready to shop, Children running about screaming and playing, Traders listing off their products and advertising at the top of their lungs, everyone was doing something.

It still didn’t settle well with Chi-chi, nor did it remind her of home. Handing a silver coin to Gohan, and bidding him good day, they parted ways. Weaving through the tight crowds, ignoring the shouts of bargains and deals, she made her way to the center.

The center was the most active, it was next to the sea, with ships and fishermen bustling about to get a day’s work done. Surrounded by taverns, tailors, and tanners anyone needing to trade came here. At the center of it all was a raised platform of stone, the God of trade and Fortune-Mori- depicted holding a scale and a bag of coins and heavily dressed in the finest silks, watched over the market. And in his shadow stood the Caller, Shouting the news they would gather in the week they would travel.

The Caller was a skinny man, with a single scribe always at his side, Dressed in modest robes for travel but with a band of gold upon his brow. Cane in one hand while the other gestured wildly. A white beard was the only thing that marked his age.

Chi-chi paid for a single apple at the fruit stand, trading it for a copper, sitting at a bench nearby to listen to the old man. Eating as he shouted.

“-The western seas have become treacherous as of late! Pirates have come from the depths of the ocean to blow any ship that carries cattle, or gold, down to the depths of the Sea-Not before taking everything first of course- and have been making a profit mascaraing as traders in the capital there! The South has been very prosperous with opportunity for business, plenty of fine ladies there too! However, The Sayiyans have been grown advantageous as of late. Not only are they destroying any ship that sails a thousand leagues from their boarder, but they have also conquered the islands just south of us! Taking everything of value, and the ladies too! I have told the captain and council and they have upped the security of our boarders so there is no reason to fear enslavement or death from our enemy! That is all I have gathered from my travels, so if you’d kindly give any coin to my assistant here I’m taking a break. Be back before sundown!”

The crowd shifted, and the old man leaped from his spot and walked strait into the tavern. Chi-chi tossed the core into a compost pile fallowing the geezer into the tavern.

The place was well-kept. The tenants were still rowdy bunch of sailors that would whistle her way, but many didn’t dare to touch. Not until the night at least.

Spotting the Caller in the corner, wine already in hand she sat across from him. “Roshi” She greeted tersely.

“Chiiiiii-chiiiiiii, Nice to see your breasts again, really should consider being a dancer, you’d make a –hic-killing in the east!”

“Not interested. Can you tell me more about the attack on the northern border? Or at least what the Sayians are doing near the south.”

“Eyy, not sayin-hic- and thing. Not till I’ve had my fill here.” Taking a swig from the bottle Roshi continued: “You’ll have ta wait till sundown.”

Chi-chi shrugged, letting her sandal rest near his weak legs-tapping a bit-not really adding pressure yet but the threat was there. “How about another bottle and you’ll tell me?”

Roshi laughed. “Ah you don’t hafta to a thing, frankly your beauty is enough for me, stay till I have to work again and I’ll answer every question you’v got.”

Removing her foot, she leaned forward, letting the lecher stare at whatever chest was exposed. “The attacks, details please.”

Wiping the small amount of blood that escaped his nose. Roshi took another swig, sighed then elaborated: “The Koshi Islands were the last place I went to before coming here. Apparently the Eastern Prince-Vegeta-has got a fleet of his own, and is on his dad orders to expand their empire. Dam place probably burned to the ground, could see the ball of fire 20,000 leagues away. The ship I was on was the last to leave their ports before the attack.”

Chi-chi inhaled and sighed, confirmation. Half of it anyway. “Any idea or rumor on this prince plans?”

Roshi laughed, “RUMORS?! Darling the entire armada is docked on their islands near the south and the prince’s ship didn’t remain at Koshi, restocking and taking off to the south as soon as the place was burning! Now I’d hate for the southern brothels to fall, my personal favorite place, but I’m gonna stay here where the guard is already preparing for their attack and headed into the forbidden mountains with the hermits there should they fail.”

Chi-chi stood, tossed a silver onto the table, and turned, running out of the tavern and towards the statue in the center. Bumping into a lot of people in her path. Holding her head in her hands, she tried to calm herself. Refusing to cry or shake. Making up her mind, she gathered some dried fruit, and some other supplies from the Market, and marched towards the gate. Fully intending to return to the temple

But not before picking a wilting flower from the florist.


	3. A Tale to Tell Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to Chiccolo week going on on tumblr.  
> http://chiccolofans.tumblr.com/  
> for all things Chi-chixPiccolo

When Chi-chi returned to the temple, the sky had become an artist’s work; blending different hues of blue, pink, orange, and yellow into a wonderful scene. Her breath was harsh from the thousands steps both down and back, her body bent forward to keep the contents of her bag inside, lowering her head and hair to cover her face. More importantly her eye’s that had wept and her cheeks that helped her tears flow to the ground.

The truth of her god’s words were a blow to her emotions. But when she reached the entrance her eye’s began to burn, her posture shifted to the gait of the princess she was born and raised to be. Rolling her shoulders, she strode into the main hall, withered flower in hand, towards the marble statue of the protector. Setting the bag leaning against the base, she knelt, placed the wilting flower (an iris ironically) into the offering dish, then prayed.

***

“You’ve checked my word with mortals you trust.” CHRUNCH “Admirable trait princess.”

Chi-chi stiffened, then groaned at the protest her back and legs gave her. Her fault for sleeping at the alter…again. Glancing up she noticed Piccolo leaning against the statue. Chewing one of her apples. She noticed his attire changed from robes meant for relaxing, to amour that was fit for generals and their king. The breastplate had a purple base (honestly she expected green) with gold woven in similar to the western king she saw passing through. The same held for the gauntlets, guards, and the gold on the shield was crafted into a symbol one she recognized meaning-

“Demon?”

Piccolo paused from his second bite of the apple in his hand (to which Chi-chi noticed the fangs and purple tongue) to glance at his shield, with was leaning against the pillar. With a shrug he stated: “Scare tactic not like many Saiyans read” and bit off another chunk of the red apple, catching some of the juice that dripped from his lips with the purple tongue.

“Ah” was all that she could managed. Already feeling her neck heat up at his display of nonchalance. Pointedly looking away from the god, and that purple tongue, she asked, “Why do you choose purple and gold for your armor? Other than showing off wealth.” She already knew purple was an expensive dye.

Piccolo continued chewing the piece he had already, noticing her avoiding his gaze (and him in general). Swallowing thickly, he took another bite at the red apple. Noticing, as he licked more of the sweet liquid from the fruit, that her sight was set on him though her head was forward facing. A dusk of pink rising from her collar. Figuring she’d had enough emotional baggage he finished the piece off quickly before answering.

“Gold from what we understand of mortals is of worth. The metal and color both being held in high value. So we use the threads to tell our stories. The more gold one has on their armor the more battles they have participated in…”

Chi-chi was facing him now as he rumbled his answer. Taking stock of his almost equal amounts of violet fabric and glimmering metal.

“The purple fabric represents our blood, the blood of the gods.” As he spoke Chi-chi watched as his body stepped closer. His sword clanking against the marble. Then zeroed in on his unoccupied hand as it hovered over the wiling iris. The sharp nail of his thumb piercing the index, letting three drops fall on the petals. As his hand moved to his side the flower took root to the bronze dish, reviving it to the height of its bloom, seemingly glowing in abundant energy.

“You’re scrolls states that when our blood is spilled the land becomes poisoned, unsustainable, and foul to all the senses. This is not so. Have you been to the isles west of your home?”

“No.”

“Too bad it has great history. When my kind once walked upon your lands as you do now, mortals challenged my father to a battle of mind, body, and spirit.  Claiming that if man could best their god then there was no point to divinity.

On the first day the mortal and my father ran from one edge of the world to the other to test his might, to which my father won by a sliver. The second day my father was to predict three things correctly within the mortals’ city, to which my father replied: The king is infertile and will bear no heirs, the child being born today shall have hair more golden than my sword hilt not the dark sky of the king. A storm shall pass at high sun leaving fishes in its wake. And you, mortal, shall be propositioned by your own gender. All came true and the isles feasted on fish that night. The third day the mortal brought his blade, shewn in diamonds and amethyst, and said he shall slice through my father chest and dig out his spirit.

The ground where the mortal cut my father’s breast is a vibrant forest. With food a plenty that the Saiyans could satisfy their appetite. The water there is the purest there is in the world. And there are no words to describe its beauty.”

Piccolo paused, not only to give the story more weight, but to also enjoy the awe on his princess’s face.

“The mortal found my father’s spirit, brighter than the blood that covered the land, and fell to his knees begging forgiveness for his doubts. And my father smiled forgiving the mortal and returned home. But the wounds the mortal had inflicted upon my father have left his spirit fragile, so each of his sons carry a part of him to represent him in his steed.”

Chi-chi was silent; her starry eye’s a tall-tale sign that she enjoyed the story. The admiration she held for him and now his father overtook the weight of fear she carried up those steps. But there was a flash of something in Piccolos’ eye that made her question.

“Was it all true?”

Piccolo tried his best to keep his face still, but his lips twitched and she fumed.

“YOU LYING SON OF A-“ Chi-Chi growled standing at the ready with her bag in hand.

“I am the god of guardianship; I protect those who ask it of me. I never had to be honest.”

The bag hitting his face was soooo worth her adorable rage, so much in fact that he laughed.  Only bellowing as her fists his chest. A delightfully deep laugh that reminded Chi-chi of her father.

She glared at the god (who was starting to tear up). The laughter creating lines on his cheeks and the fangs, so dangerous, seemed frivolous as his joyful laughter rang. Even his purple tongue no longer bothered her. When he calmed down to small chuckles she smirked.

“What really happened?”

“My father was tricked by the mortal to make the lands fertile so the farmer could grow his crop without a hitch. He hasn’t gotten over it.”

Chi-chi stood as Piccolo leaded against the pillar, his chest rumbling from his laughter. But as her mind finally processed what he told and what was said, she smiled, then shook, then laugh.

Piccolo smiled watching the mortal woman before him. Her snorts and chortles ringing delightfully in his ears. And her mood seemed to act as a beacon, making her glow as laughter took her too. But his gaze turned back to the Iris in bloom, and he knew he could not remain much longer if he were to keep his bargain.

“Chi-chi, princess.” He called softly, bringing her down from her joyful high. Oh how he wished he could let her be, but there were reasons he was here. Once she caught onto his tone she too became alert, hanging on his every word as if her life was attached to the string in his hand. “The flower shall let you know how your home fairs. By the start of spring the Saiyans will no longer target your home, in return your summer evenings are to be with me. Is there anything I misinterpreted?”

Chi-chi looked to the Iris, seeing the veins in the petals pulse like her heart, she looked to Piccolo and saw the miniscule color change in his skin as his godly blood beat the same as the flower. Her eye’s caught his, and she saw the flames of war stirring in his eyes.

“What more will it cost to ensure that my father remains unscathed and alive?”

The small glance down was enough to cue her in to his price.

“A kiss from your lips? I apologize now if I draw blood.”

Smirking she swayed towards him, placing a single finger on his chest, then two, then walking upwards to trace his Adams apple, chin, the emerald lips. To which the tip of his purple tongue flicked against her skin, electrifying her body as she held the blazing gaze. When her hand cupped his cheek and her other hand found its way around his neck she guided him down to her level meeting her lips with his in her payment kiss.

His skin was smooth, and every movement had a purpose. When he exhaled she inhaled. When she shifted to press her body against him he embraced her. When she closed her eyes to feel, he indulged. It was his tongue that questioned, and she responded. And what was soft became heated. They explored each other, feeling the differences between them, then embraced them. Her tongue grazed his fangs and when they were nicked, she squeaked as he held her hostage, lapping at the wound and creating more on her reddened lips, which were cared for in the same manner.

When they finally parted they heaved in the cold air, keeping their foreheads together. Reluctant to part. Piccolo licked at the trickle of bloodied saliva and looking at her eyes and at her lips. Ravenous for more, but feeling his vows take in his spirit. Binding him to his promise to protect her home from invasion and save her father from any malevolence.

 Chi-chi was beyond flustered. Her fist kiss and with a god. She figured it would be good, but she couldn’t find any other words for her experience other than: she was hungry for more. But she couldn’t reach him when he stood proud once more. The fire in his eyes seemed fueled, and he smirked with smug pride.

“If our summer eaves are just that, I would happily die in your light.”

Chi-chi’s face burned at the complement, stepping back from his wonderful warmth as he-in turn- took up his shield. A fanged smirk plastered (probably permanently) in his chiseled face, as he passed by, he grazed her soft cheeks with his clawed hand reverently. Leading her head to look at him.

“Had we not discussed the terms before this, I would have fallen prey to your ways and given you an isle with my blood, your home and father, and eradicate the Saiyans. Luckily I am not my father.”

***

Chi-chi opened her eyes to the wooden roof of her room. Lifting a heavy hand, she traced her lips feeling the marks left by his fangs. And her mind’s eye could not erase that smirking wink he gave before she succumbed to darkness.

 


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an interlude chapter, finally hashed out the Saiyan belief system/army organisation/various other things.   
> Inspiration for the latest chapter is all thanks to Castle in the Sky movie/soundtrack.  
> Happy Halloween!!!

Vegeta was tired of ships. As were many of his men. The occasional sparring matches kept spirits up and culled the weak, but even he let loose a sigh that the sea voyage was over for the time being. The voyage from Kiyoshi to Moto was dull, their ships sailing through the three storms with ease. It was in the end necessary to make some stops for supplies along the way, let the sailors and soldiers release some tension, get some isles under Saiyan rule.

Their recent conquest was the stronghold just on the boarder of their seas. Malto or something, survivors were being rounded up and measured for their usefulness, kids were immediately boarded onto a spare runner to return to the homeland with any mothers. Educating the young and malleable was much easier with them. Anyone left was put to work and training for the army. The old and frail were swiftly put down. A mercy he heard some of the captives.

It did not matter to him. This system had worked for generations. It is what made the Saiyans unique. There were few that were physically unfit :wise elders, healers, however many died in the heat of battle. A glorious death, but more so when returning with new scars, tales, or food.

As Prince it was expected of him and his siblings to lead armies, conquer lands, and acquire skills to command a nation. As eldest he will soon be called back to challenge his father for the right to lead. Each year he could try. But Vageta knew he was not yet ready. The stories he heard a thousand times told him so.

Tales of the great king conquering the great sand lands was older than the than themselves, the lands well beyond the mappers in the west and isle dwellers. He was told his father had molded the land with his hands till the sands became hard as diamonds, and from the great sands he build the capital, taking the soil from a demon to create the great oasis, from which the food of Saiyans was sowed. The fruits of the great oasis was what gave Saiyans their unnatural strength and longevity. A highly guarded secret: execution to deserters and those who trespassed.

There was little that could top that: taking the lands west of them was one. Taking the head of the demon could be the other. But Vegeta did not believe in the green demons of old.

So sailing and conquering were his best bet to beat the tales. At least the evidence of his work would remain fresh in the minds of mortals. Than the tales of his father taking a green god soil. Vegeta snorted at the notion.

“Ridiculous.” he grumbled. Tearing off another piece of boar.

They were halfway to the southern isles. The supposed home to the false gods. From the prisoners it seems the lands were nothing more than merchant dwellings. They were practically defenseless. And it would be easier than the Kiyoshi takeover. He hated the screamers that alerted the guard. A night raid would have put the north on his map. Had three ships not escape his cannons. Now he and his men were forced to change directions. Lower the guard of the northerners, since island takeovers were common between them, and get rid of the traders that supplied the western lands.

If anything they could wait five years, after taking the merchants out, for supplies to dwindle elsewhere and then strike. Not truly noble, however the lands west of the highest mountains were blank to his kind as the great sands were to them: blank and unknown.

Until the spies he sent west could return with those maps he would just have to make due with skipping the traditional duel, and burn the merchants down.

So Boring.

The Flap to his ten whooshed open to reveal his trusted general, clad in the gaudiest of orange and spiked hair that permeated his family line. The man knelt in respect then spoke: “My Prince. A servant boy is here with a message for you. He has been striped of weapons.”

“Let me guess only for me?” Vegeta grumbled tossing the leg to the fire pit that separated him and his general.

“The usual, there was no scent of poison on the boy, he's really skitish, not really worth anything.”

“Then bring him in Kakarot, I'll decide if the boy will live to be a runner or not.”

Standing Kakarot whistled sharply. Two guards held a boy who was tossed to the ground, blocking the entrance as they were trained to do. The boy was stripped of everything but those modesty cloths humans were fond of. Taunt muscles and bones was enough to show that the kid was used to running, but starved.

“Speak.” Vegeta commanded.

The boy only shivered at the cold. Offering his hands to the prince. In his palms laid a small cloth ball. Kakarot grabbed it out of his hands and unwrapped it. Testing the medallion for poison by cutting the boy's hand and placing the token back. The tent was silent as the Saiyans waited, when no reactions occurred Kakarot took the medal and wiped off the humans blood, handing it to his prince to inspect.

Vegeta took the small token and looked it over: it was solid gold, engraved with green vines and purple flowers that outlined the circle, but it was the word that was painted in Saiyan blood that caught Vegeta's eye.

“Demon? Is this the Southerners greeting? Or an attempt to scare?” Vegeta snarked.

The body who remained on the ground, sitting on his legs, did not look up from the flame. But the voice that spoke was old and withered. A glaring contrast to the youth of his form.

“Should you continue on your path of conquest your men shall burn, your ships shall sink, and the titles and tales you hold will be forgotten. In the place of your greatness: tales of your failure will rein.”

The flames that were flickering harmlessly before, roared and whipped about violently. Bright blues and greens replacing the yellow-orange. Momentarily blinded by the flames the four Saiyans didn't realize that the tent had caught fire, as did many of the furnishings. When they could see again the only thing standing were them and the small flame. The boy with the elders voice was gone...

“Sire, what was that?” Kakarot asked meekly, missing the weighted armor he usually wore.

“Parlor tricks and nothing more-” Vegeta grumbled, glad he had painted some heat resistant resin on his armor. “-you three get new armor, we're going back to légume.”

“Why there my prince?”

“Use that mind of your's Kakarot, our ships are wooden, I am not letting them sink or our men burn needlessly because of some flame wielder weakling.”

“Huh when you put it like that I wish I was able to same my armor, it was my favorite...”

“Just go get dressed, seriously how can you stand the cold?”

“It's cold?”

“Go!”

Kakarot grinned strutting between the on lookers, head held high and butt naked, whispering a thanks to the moon goddess for preserving their lives. And cursing the demons for burning his favorite armor.

Vegeta just snorted at his general's antics. If he wasn't another harvest moon child like himself he'd be in the lower ranks. But life tends to be strangely against him. Vegeta learned long ago to make the best of life out of the worst it gave.

It's how he achieved everything so far. And no omen, parlor tricks, or false demons will keep him down.

**********

Piccolo grimly looked over the harbor from the volcanic mountain side. The island was simply put: simplistic. The people went about without a care for the outside world, there was no government or guard, quick to populate, and fairly easy to take over. His heart was heavy as he felt the fear of those below, his ears rang with the pleading screams of mothers and the sick and they were systematically separated, herded, or killed.

But he could not face ten thousand ships worth of Saiyan soldiers. Not on his own and not without a plan.

His ears twitched as the molten flow to his left burst into flames, from the flames an elder god stepped through his long staff clicking lightly on the stone. Piccolo waited for the messenger to speak.

The elder stood silent next to Piccolo, is black eye's glimmering with tears for those in the burning city below, when he managed to control his emotions he spoke in the same old withered voice: “They are lead by Prince Vegeta, I had wondered whether the thief had bore more beasts.”

“How was the message received?” Piccolo inquired. Keeping his gaze on the Saiyans mobilizing below.

“With the venom of an egotist. It seems we are nothing more than campfire tales to the Saiyans.”

“An advantage then,” Piccolo grinned. Better to be a ghost returning to haunt the living, then having the enemy prepared for a god. “,did you find anything on their plans before you departed?”

“They are going to return to their city of légume to coat their ships and armor in a resin that resists my flames. It would seem this is the last mercy takeover before moving south-” the elder spat in disgust “-their prince has ten thousand ships, and a great number of men willing to fight till an end.”

Piccolo snorted at the use of mercy. “Their armor hardly cover their hides, unless they plan to bathe In it you're children should have plenty to burn. If not the archers rarely miss.”

“Do not write them off so quickly Junior-” Piccolo growled at the name, but the elder took no notice. “They are lead by the first born prince. No doubt he has the Ozaru blood as his father does, I could sense it in his high general Kakarot as well. Do Not fight them on the full moons, you're best bet is on a moonless sky.”

“Two Ozaru decedents? I thought Singe Ozaru was the only titan that existed.” Piccolo glared at the elder, feeling betrayed by the lack of information.

“And you clearly forget how reproduction works among their kind!” The elder cackled. Piccolo just growled a light flush taking his cheeks.

“Anything else of use or are you delighting in my discomfort?” Piccolo snarled.

“Only that whomever volunteers to assist is all you shall have in this endeavor of yours-” The elder turned away. “- I do hope she is worth it son.”

The old one summoned his flames, spirals of green and white engulfing the elder till all that remained was some embers and a little ash.

Piccolo shook his head, gazing to the flames below, the glimmering sea, and the last full moon of summer. His black eye's reflecting the flames and moonlight, chaos and beauty. And he remembered his promise. Peaceful nights in exchange for the destruction of their enemy. Or maybe playful mischief for a merciful end.

Either way Piccolo was confident that this was worth it: She was worth it.

 

 


	5. A Promise is a Promise and I Will Keep it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Computer displays virus like symptoms: turn off and on again: starts updating....  
> Windows you are this close to making me a MAC lover....  
> Anywho, kinda interlude kinda not, but i promised a new chapter after halloween and I AM KEEPING THAT PROMISE DAMMIT

The summer day's grew shorter as the harvest season came. Per tradition: the temple priests and disciples donned their work cloths and joined the farms in their race to collect grain, and perform sermons and prayers of thanks for the food gifted to the towns.

Chi-chi had been corralled by a Gohan and the other orphans to gather basil and chives. Kneeling in the dirt she gently plucked the leaves and placed then in the large woven basket, next to her was Bulma, chatting away about everything wrong with politicians, and across from them was Gohan who worked with quite delgiht.

“...There are still _auctoritas_ that believe my work to be useless! THE NERVE I've spent ten years perfecting the halfling program and everyone has benefited yet they have the audacity to deny the benefits and demand the exile of halflings to the counsel! UGH I just want to beat some sense into them.” Bulma griped jerking the plants with more force than needed.

“But you said violence only makes us as useful as uncut rocks...” Gohan remarked casually.

“Yes it does however there are times when a small amount of violence can make the whole world change. Like a falling rock over _auctorita_ Aetius head, he was the worst of the lot.”

“Bulma, wishing for other's death during harvest does not promote the spirit to the occasion. What would the gods say?”

“They'd say nothing cause they don't exist.”

“But you bade us to do morning prayers?”

“What I believe and what I do are two different things, surprisingly someones belief does not have to match what they do.

Chi-chi giggled softly at the irony before her. Thankful for Gohan's misdirection discussion, since Bulma stopped ripping the plants from the stalks, the boy certainly had a way with words. But that got her thinking: how often, and how many mortals, actually interacted with the gods?

Before she could voice her opinion the long low sound of the counsel hall bell. Three times that low bell rang, then a pregnant pause, then all the children screamed in joy and ran with their baskets towards the city. Choruses of “dinner!” and “food!” ringing louder than the bell.

Gohan's tail whipped about behind him as he finished the basil before him, covering the spices with a blanket, he grabbed the basket and bit the ladies goodbye. Joinning the other children in their persut of food.

Bulma smiled, laughing at the familiar scene playing out before her. Chi-chi joining with her own smile and laugh.

“Kids, doesn't matter where or who their from, they'll run for food.”

With that the adults in the field followed, albeit slower than the youth, chatting with each other as they continued through the process of laying , hanging, or storing their basket of produce. Bulma and Chi-chi joined the other spice pickers in the drying house. Taking the twine provided they got to work tying the stems together in a long chain to be hanged to dry in the rafters.

As Chi-chi finished her basket he turned to climb up the ladder to hang her line. As she was looking up to the raftor to see where she could hang her line, she happened to glance up towards the people hanging garlic: and noticed a familiar chiseled face, bald, young man with nearly black eye's. The man in question glanced towards her with a fanged smirk, quickly turning to continue his work.

“Hey, Chi-chi, are you okay?”

“HM!?” Chi-chi jumped, dropping her line and swiftly turning towards Bulma. She along with three other adults were waiting patiently for her answer. “Ah, just a spider...it's gone now.” With that she picked up her line and climbed to the second floor, stung up her line, and jumped down into the hay-pile , and exited the building in record time.

“Well that was weird...” Bulma muttered, continuing with hanging her spice.

*************************

Chi-chi had ran from the drying house, with red staining her cheeks, till the enticing aroma of beef stew left her leaning against the kitchen door frame. The people there bustling about, getting final touches in the large meal, for the festival. No doubt there were decorations being put together before the sun set. And people were excited. If the chatter of the kitchen was any indication the moment the sun goes down the town would come alive with music, food, and celebrations for the bountiful harvest.

“Is my princess a maiden? That is the only reason you would run so quickly at the sight of me.”

Chi-chi growled , not turning to face the god-in-disguise. She remained leaning against the frame, arms crossed, all while feeling the heat rise on her cheeks.

“Or are you just as hungry for the party as everyone else here?”

Whipping around to face the pale man, the flames of flustered rage in her eyes, chichi stomped away from the enticing smell in the kitchens and to the town center. Fully intending to join in the preparations, when his hand quickly-but-gently- stopped her.

“Not even curious as to why I'm here?”

“The iris is in full bloom, so you beat the Saiyans right? If I remember right I get fall and winter to myself.” Chi-chi finally snapped. Facing the god with her blush overtaking her neck and her voice.

“No, it's going to be a three or four years before I can do anything about the Saiyans-” Piccolo replied calmly. Admittedly taking some pride in her reaction...must have been that kiss. “So I'm here to fulfill part of our bargain.”

Chi-chi's flustering feeling was overtaken by confusion. To which she habitually walked off, towards the town center.“There's no reason for you to be here though, other than giving me war updates which could come from the caller.”

“Quite the contrary princess.” Piccolo replied keeping up with the small mortal. “Our bargain insinuated that the Saiyans would be gone, and your father in fine health, by the start of next year. That is no longer the case-”

“-You're backing out!?” She yelped. Backing him against the nearest building wall. Not touching him, but no less intimidating.

“No. no,no, princess. A promise is a promise and it will be fulfilled.” Piccolo explained quickly. His hands in front of him in surrender. “You will still have your father and the south saved from Saiyans, however since the time between the promise and the action is changed so has my price.” He gently cupped her cheek when she started to turned away, wanting to see her irritation and hopefully understanding. “You still get your fall and winter, and I will not bother you every spring and summer evening. But I will come back when I can and spend some time with you. What we do in those evenings will still be your choice.”

He paused to watch her reactions, the delay in their deal was a source of irritation. But right now her brow was furrowed, her own brown eye's darting minutely in self thought. It was these moments he wished he could read minds like his brother Drum. Her sigh brought his own musings back to the present, to her relaxed muscles and focused gaze. Removing his hand from her cheek he released her from his grip. She didn't run, and there was little of the previous blush, but that could be amended.

“If I may make a request, princess?” he asked smoothly.

Chi-chi huffed. Her brow arched in curiosity and nodded for him to continue.

Stepping from the wall with his back to the town square, where music was playing and the harvest celebration was in full swing, he offered his left hand to her and asked with a smile:

“May I have this dance?”

 


	6. Harvest Dance pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUUUUUUUUUUUUck dancing scenes they are REALLY REALLY hard to write and the holidays are in full swing and AUGH.  
> Here's part one, I'll get to part two when I'm able to.

Chi-chi 's blush came back full force. She knew that the first three dances were reserved for the single folk, a chance for people to show off their skills however they wished (within reason of course) mainly by dancing, singing, playing, cooking, or other trade. And to see which were in courting and those who were not. She could refuse the dance of course, prompting the god to take a different course if his wish was to gain her heart, yet...

“Alright, I accept. Show me what you can do.” Chi-chi said, placing her hand in his.

Piccolo's eye's glinted with pride, and with the grace of a king he led her to the square.

The place itself was alight with lanterns and the large pile of wood in the center of it all, a pyre with a carving of the high god Piccolo Diamao: the god of light and life. Chiseled to the same level of beauty as the marble statues at the temple. The normal places for wooden booths were replaced with tables, where the elderly or young could watch the dances. On the north end the band was set upon a stage so that the mountains could echo with the sound of music. The western wall was littered in souvenirs, little trinkets and childish craft stations for all to enjoy. The eastern side was split, half was lined with the buffet, so that the people may take a serving and take a seat during the feast, the other half held three statues and offerings, smaller and lighter in size. Nail: guardian of nature, Kami: the god of generosity and good will, and Dende god of the harvest and youth. They along with Daimao were the main gods whom the prayers were geared to. In hopes of bringing another year of bountiful harvest and peace.

Chi-chi spotted several people in the circle surrounding the pyre. The women were grouped in the eastern section while the men were gathered in the west. Bulma she spotted immediately, who was chatting away with a group of men and women. There was Launch too, they didn't talk much while she was blond but chichi gave the woman credit in her cooking skills, she hoped whoever she deemed worthy for the second dance could handle the two personalities. Krillen was talking to Tein in the male groups. Maron, little connection but she and Bulma were the only natrually blue haired humans in the north. Lapis surprisingly was in this year, part of the guard and known for her cold temperament. A couple of the orphan boys were goading the men into letting them join but they were let off with a laugh, being too young for the first dance.

When she and piccolo were at the edge where the steps were at their lowest, piccolo bowed politely, bringing the hand he held to his lips in a chassis kiss. Smiling and a flame in his eye he turned to the west to join the others in their waiting.

“Just a spider huh?”

Chi-chi growled at Bulma who was smirking. Lauch having left her gossip group to join them.

“Hi, I saw that young man you were with, who is he? Is he a priest? Doesn't look like he's from here but he has a bald head like on of the sentinel prayers, is that what he is?”

“Just a brat that's wanting a challenge is all. I'm just humering him.” Chi-chi replied coolly.

“You don't usually give in to requests like this, he must be persistent.” Lapis said calmly, her arms crossed in her commanders posture.

“And you don't join the dances at all, who caught your eye?” Chi-chi dodged.

Lapis smiled, and her eye's, though ice in nature, warmed as she gazed towards...

“Oh Tein? Sorry honey I got my eye on him.” Launch replied with the western drawl, those blue streaks turning blond.

“Not him the pipsqueak he's talking to.” Lapis snapped.

“Really?!” Cried Bulma, Launch and Marron. Loud enough to make those in range look at them. Returning to their conversations after realizing just who made the racket. And for Krillen to turn ripe red.

“Mhm.” Lapis hummed. Her glare daring the group to say anything.

“He's nice, glad someone caught your eye. I guess this means you're no longer 18.” Chi-chi smiled.

Lapis snorted at the nickname. Youngest captain ever at that age. And a title she bore with pride. Krillen was a traveling monk/mercenary that liked the north, and they happened to meet in the prison. He was innocent it seemed of the charges brought up against him and he gave thanks by joining the ranks.

“22 if you must know my age.” Lapis said, revisiting the awkward courtship between them.

“Four years already? How time flies.”

The crowd grew quiet as the band started their warm-up. The elders, children and anyone inbetween grabbed a seat and the dancers took their places.

There were four circles formed around the pire. Alternating between the men and women in equal numbers, there would be no one left out. As the band began their slow tune the women put their right hand behind their back while their facing man put their left behind their back. Their open hand out towards their partner.

When the music began the first of the four quarters began to turn, the woman holding the partners hand at each switched man, twirling as the others clapped in time with the beat. When the first couple returned to the start the man then turned with all the women, until the first pair were at the end of their respective quarter group, and the second pair continued, and so on and so forth until everyone had gone and the song was done.

This was the introductory dance, familiarizing everyone with who is available. The water break was welcome, but the dancers merely sipped since the next dance would be more demanding. When the band began their warm up once more the people would choose their partner for the second dance.

The same four circles were formed but now the women and men were paired with a partner they choose to challenge. For this was the dance of passion: Fast, dizzying, and required much of every participant, the popular starting point to see what one's admirer was capable of.

Chi-chi took a calming breath as she gazed up to the god in disguise. Both of them had their hands behind their back, standing tall, and staring each other down. Then the tambourine rang through the crowd, they bowed per tradition, then stepped towards each other, with one hand clasped together, his on her back and hers on his arm. And when the strings started up: They danced.

Slowly with the violins they twirled, never taking their eye's off the other as they moved clockwise in the square. When the horns joined the strings Piccolo spun Chi-chi til she was in front with her back to his, side stepping up the rows with the other dancers, then they traded off. But they never lost sight of the other as they spun with strangers. When they returned to each others grasp the pace quickened. Now they stood side by side, an arm around each others waists and the other held tight before them as their feet flew across the stone with the drums. Never did their sight leave the other. Earthen brown peered into the abyss but never faltered in her step. Then with a double clap they parted and faced the other, one foot forward, and hands at their sides.

The fiddler began and the first row danced with their legs. Never moving their chest nor backing down from their partner. Always their hands at their hips but their feet rapped against the stone like rain. Then the second joined, then the others, then the clap. Suddenly they were holding hands their feet stomping towards each other but never hitting, they twisted, they turned, they clicked and clacked, even breaking to clap and spin to a different partner then returning to each other. The earth was on fire and the abyss ablaze with light, as their steps matched the thrumming beat. But that was nothing compared to the pulsing veins of ruby and violet, the beating of their hearts was their drum, their breaths the strings, in this they were one and the same: step for step, heart beat to heart beat, flame to flame. When the band rose in their cusendo they held tight to the other as they spun round and round. Then it was over.

The crown whooped and hollered. Wolfwhistles and friendly jeers. But Chi-chi didn't hear any of it, all she saw was a god that held the same passionate flame as she. Base, barbaric and dammit she wanted another kiss.

“Follow me.” she demanded, soft enough for his hearing alone, never loosening her grip on his hip.

Piccolo smirked and willfully followed his princess. His ears still rang with his their heartbeat. And when they had wondered through enough side streets to be alone she whirled on him.

“Drop the disguise and kiss me.”

Piccolo laughed lowly, his pale human mortal form shifting before her eye's. And when done his clawed hand quickly gripped her head, swooped down, and his lips were on hers.

Chi-chi's hands gripped his shirt as their lips clashed. What they held back during the dance was unleashed here. Tongues lashed out, teeth clattered. His fangs nicked her lower lip and he latched onto the wound like a babe to the tit, lavishing the wound with affection. But when he tried to pull away she lunged, nicking his lower lip in turn. His blood was as sweet as the apples he ate, and what fatigue she had after that dance was renewed. She barely had time to take a breath when his lips returned to her's, his body pressed her against the wall one hand on her hip the other holding her head. His handsome nose grazing her right cheek in their frenzy kiss. Just as her sight was getting hazy around the edges, he growled softly kneeling to pepper her neck with light pecks with his open lips and tongue as she caught her breath. His clawed hand carding lightly through her hair.

Chi-chi was dizzy, moaning in delight as he nipped between her neck and shoulder. They both seemed to calm down as his kisses slowly climb up her neck, her cheek, then her lips once more. A slow, soft caress that was a far cry from the one before. One that in chi-chi's mind ended too quickly.

They stayed in that ally, his body pressed against hers, holding her close and keeping her safe, as she clung to him. Their foreheads were touching as they gazed into each other's eye's, simply breathing in the other. The heat from the dance had been soothed. Piccolo glanced down to the swollen, bloody lip she had, finding he couldn't be as regretful for hurting her in that manner as he should be. And she saw the bruise beginning to form on his lip. The violet glaring against his green skin. And she smirked.

“I made you bleed.” she sighed huskily. Seeing his lips turn into that familiar smirk she grew to love.

“So you did.” He replied, breathlessly.

“So this is the mortal that snared you?”

Both of them turned their heads to see an elder man with a walking stick, gnarled and knobbed with burn marks littered about. The man was wrinkled and hunched over, favoring his right leg to stand on. The man wore a simple robe like a scholar, but colored like Piccolo's armor. Yet there was more gold than purple with intertwining green around the sleeves and neck, like the boarders on a fresco.

“Kami.” Piccolo grumbled. Pulling away but keeping his hand on her hip, the other intertwining with her hand.

Chi-chi's eye's widen, this was Kami?! He seemed so...

“Continue that line of though girl and you shall see how 'frail' I am.”

Chi-chi spluttered, her face burning in embarrassment. Turning her gaze away from the old god she looked to her feet, squirming in Piccolo's hold.

“Anything you needed? Or are you joining my father in tormenting me?”

Kami laughed, and Chi-chi relaxed instantly. Remembering her own father chuckling in a similar manner. And she smiled, looking between the elder and Piccolo in amusement.

“That and I was curious as to who managed to match you in dance.” Kami smiled, tapping his staff once on the ground Piccolo's disguise returned and their lips were healed. Chi-chi touched them lightly looking up to the god in surprise. “You have a fire in your heart child. Never let anyone snuff it out.”

With another tap of his staff, Kami was surrounded in a brilliant blue flame, one which Chi-chi could not feel pain, but warmth. And when the flame died down to embers the elder god was gone.

They stood there watching the space where Kami once stood. Then piccolo growled softly, nuzzlinging his face to her neck, peppering more chaise kissed there, making her giggle.

“Gonna murder them.” he grumbled.

“Parent's are meant to embarrass their children, especially when concerning a courtship.”

Piccolo stilled, leaving her neck to look her in the eye's. And when chi-chi looked back she saw hope.

“Is that what you wish?” He whispered.

Chi-chi's heart stuttered, he seemed- No -He was vulnerable. She never thought in a million years that this was going to be more than a passing fling. She was a human, mortal by their standards, and yet here he was in a few words his heart was bare to her and his father's soul was to the farmer. But she wasn't willing to render him asunder so quickly.

“There's still one more dance, and our deal to uphold, that's if you're up for the challenges I have for you.” She whispered.

Chi-chi watched as the softness she saw morphed. The embers in his eye's blazed at the sight of a challenge, his lips peeled back till that damming smirk was in it's place. Corralling her back to the wall, he leaned forward till his chest was brushing hers and his lips were to her ear:

“You're on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what I could come up with for the start. I'm trying to decide how the last one goes about (definitely ending in a spiral around the burning pyre (spoilers)) so hold on to your feet while i get to researching.


	7. The Harvest Festival pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 2,500 words and no third dance.....I think I may avoid that in the future.  
> Enjoy!

When Chi-chi and Piccolo returned to the gathering the final dance was already in motion. In comparison this dance was more calm, like the old waltz of kings, each couple kept a steady grip on their partner and round they twirled the statues in the centers had their miniature fires burning up the offerings. Send them to the gods as the dancing stirred up the wind around it. Making embers float into the heavens. The band was playing their most soothing songs bade the congregation to hum along. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. The dancers feet rapped against the stone. 1, 2, 3, new courtships and old married couples enjoyed the slower pace.

It was considered rude and unlucky if anyone entered the dances once started (bar the children with their giggles). So Chi-chi guided Piccolo to a sweets vendor. The woman and man she new of as Mana and Pana respectively, having traded sugar with them during her childhood years, and had the most delightful candies. Sweetened apples and honey glazed bread were their specialty but there was one thing she wanted to share with the god.

“Hey Mana do you have any glykó vrácho?” she asked, pulling out her coin bag.

_“_ Princess chi-chi! Oh look at you, you're glowing tonight! Who's this man with you? Are you courting? And yes I do have some, put away your coins. This is a celebration! Generosity now means more customers later. Seriously who are you?”

“Junior, Mis.?”

“Just Mana dear. Such politeness in you, you chose well. But how will your father react to the news that his daughter is seeing someone hmmm? I'm teasing Chi-chi, so busy running a kingdom he'd probably be happy you found someone up here! Oh what flavors? We managed to get various fruits to blend with the sugar and still make them! We have apple, dates, manderain orange, oh they had papaya in the west and we just had to try those out, grape, and we even have some with wine~”

“Apple please.”

“same, if you don't mind?”

“Not at all, here you go, enjoy the harvest!”

Grabbing the hard candy for her and handing the other to Piccolo they strolled around, chatting aimlessly about anything that caught their interest. Little toys that children were playing with. Some fist fights, cock fights, and spider fights (far from the offerings so as not to taint them). There were some vendors offering drinks, which they had a pint or two, others had food, some had outlandish items that they were more than delighted to try. Apparently flame cooked crickets sauteed in butter and garlic was not something piccolo liked. The further they got up the main road the quieter the place became.

The full moon was peaking over the horizon in the east, larger than normal per seasonal changes, and yet with the sky clear and winter almost there Chi-chi didn't feel any kind of chill or cold. In fact the dress she had on didn't do much....

Maybe it was the beer....

“Princess?” Piccolo's voice snapped her out of trance. When she looked at him he smiled. “Want to see something?”

“Sure!” she giggled. Definitely the beer.

Taking her hand lightly he guided her back to the field she and the other's had worked in before the festival. When they stopped she frowned in confusion. Piccolo smirked and with a wave of his hand over her eyes she gasped.

There were hundreds of gods. Not really piccolo like, the only similarity they had was the skin, ears, antenna, and pension for magic. Kneeling over the raised beds they had made earlier the other piccolo's diged at the dirt where the seeds were planted and added a single drop of something from a vial, then covered them once more. Moving to the next seed and repeating the steps.

“My father forbids us from sharing blood with the soil like he did. But Limace did some work and fount that diluting a single drop in plain water was enough for a single plant, if the drop actually lands on the seed itself. If it does spill on the ground nothing grows.”

“So you're all disobeying your father.”

“No Limace bragged about his findings and my father lets Nail and Dende along with their children work like the days of old.”

“Dude why arn't you helping?”

Chi-chi jumped at the new voice turning around she saw another god, just as tall as Piccolo, broader jaw, yet wore no shirt under his vest, and had a large basket of vials resting on his hip. The large baggy pants he wore were mostly purple with delicately entwined gold. The vest was the same yet like Kami held more green vines around the hems. And he was ripped, if the pink abdomen was anything to go by. And looked miffed.

“I am helping Nail, by keeping the Saiyans away from your work.”

“Noooo, you're playing hooky while your kids do the work.”

“I don't see you clearing dirt.”

“And I don't see you spying on the monkeys.”

The stared, they glared, then they laughed. Well Nail laughed, Piccolo chuckled letting go of her hand to rest it against her hip politely. Chi-chi feeling exasperated stepped out of his grasped and sighed: “Men.”

“Hey Pickles, you gonna introduce me? Or am I gonna sweep them out of your grasp like the last guy.”

“Call me pickles again and see what happens!”

“Pickles, Pickles, Pickles, Pickles, ACK!”

Chi-chi watched the two wrestle each other. Gods they were worse than red blooded mortals. At the least they were not serious about the fight, if the lack of blood was any indicator. Nail was laughing and growling with Piccolo as they kicked up dust. And she wasn't going to complain about them rough housing since she was getting a mock view of their physique.

“Really? You two are the worst.”

Chi-chi jumped five feet in the air at the sweet young voice appeared to her right. Fully prepared and tense to fight she was not prepared to the sneaky little shit of a god smirking knowingly at her.

“Sorry, it's just so fun to do that, don't worry you're not the only one who gets it.”

The younger god she realized must have been Dende, the youthful face and cheeky gaze all she needed to see. When she relaxed the little god held out his hand. “Dende. My brother over there is Nail. And I've got so many other siblings that we'd be here all three harvest nights just going through them all, so I'll let them introduce themselves when they want.”

“I'm Chi-chi, pleasure to meet you.” She managed to say, before both she and Dende were nocked over by the two in question.

Both she and Dende yelped as they steamrolled under their legs, shacking off whatever shock was left she looked to her feet and saw Nail keeping Piccolo in a hold. The other gods were smiling but they did not let their play interrupt them.

“Say guru!” Nail grunted.

“Not till you say Diamao.” Piccolo replied breaking the hold and pinned Nail between his legs. Only to deal with the same thing from the other god. Both their necks straining as the other's clothed foot pushed against their windpipes.

Chi-chi sighed then asked to Dende: “Are they always like this?”

“Only when a mortal get's involved. They're weird like that.” huffing Dende stood up, helped her get on her feet. Then with focus he clapped his hands twice and from the ground vines exploded and pulled the two fighters apart. Both of them gasping for fresh air. “No more, Nail my brother we have work to do. It's was nice to see you Piccolo, brother by soul.”

With that the vines holding Piccolo returned tot eh earth and the ones holding Nail back dragged him behind Dende. Nail flashed a toothy smile and a thumbs up at Chi-chi, before promptly chewing the vines to get free.

When Piccolo got up from his ass and stood beside her she asked. “What did Dende mean by 'brother by soul'?”

Piccolo brushed off some stray dirt from his tunic. Looking at Chi-chi he contemplated answering her. Yet he was bound to comply with her requests until their deal was done ...so taking her hand and walking towards the temple he answered.

“Dende, Nail, and all those Namekians you saw in the field are technically my cousins, if you will. Where mortals need another of the opposite gender in order to have children ,we do not. we are genderless by your standards. The process of making other Namekians is reserved only to the highest gods, like my father, Kami, Guru -who is Dende and Nails father- Cargo, Ver, and Limax. Who have the necessary energy to do so.”

Chi-chi went over the names in her head. Cargo was a patron of protection specifically paternal protection, Ver was a theif or trickster, and Limax was a alchemist.

“Does that mean Limace is a son of Limax?”

“You catch on quickly princess, yes their children usually take on specific traits and becomes specialists under the general but boundless knowledge of their respective fathers. Dende as you saw is a master in plant growth and manipulations, his ability is most prominent in the spring and fall when flora and the like are changing.”

“What about you? Since Diamao is the all father, does that mean you take is place after his death, like the royal mortals?”

“It will be another eon or three before I can even plan to take my father's place. We are long lived, barring any death in battle. And according to my elders I am not ready to take his place.”

“Why not?”

“My strength and ability with flame rivals my father but that is not all that he his. He is a sparker of life, a burning inferno that turns his enemy to ashes and traitors black, those who seek him gain wisdom that I can rarely give, that is what your scriptures describe at least. To be quite honest what you and other mortals know of him is barely a wheel to the ornate carriage he is.”

“Ornate carriage huh?”

“Never using expressions again. The jist of it is I have a lot more to learn, and he has a good grip on his position right now. And frankly the old coot can stay on the godly throne, I don't plan of usurping him, and I certainly don't plan on giving up contact with mortals.”

“Relieved to know I don't have to burn you like Slug.”

Once more Chi-chi jumped at the sudden voice, looking quickly to try and find the source, taking in the bowl and eternal flame, the pillars behind them, and the surrounding forest. The midway point them. When there were no other Namekians she questioningly looked to Piccolo.

“The flame in front of us princess.”

“You leave mortals alone for 500 years and they don't know where t look. At least most Saiyans know to douse the campfires before talking about killing me.”

Staring at the flame (which she now realized was burning green) she bowed her head ashamed. “Sorry.” she said lamely.

“Eh you're a fine flame, I'll let this slip up pass.”

Raising her head again she watched the flames continue to burn. There was no hidden face, no special wood. Just a fire that was green.

“If I were to come to you in full form you'd die.”

“Really?” Chi-chi deadpanned.

The green wrinkled hand on her shoulder was proof of her words. “Too sharp to fool, how did you convince her of the sunset isle tale Junior?”

“Steady voice and I was looking her in the eye, not pretending to be a ball of flame.”

“Ah I'll have to up my game then. Are you enjoying the evening? Estcar was adamant about the day and nights being clear and bright.”

“They are wonderful my lord.”

“Good, there will be storms later unfortunately, balancing nature and the like. Planet's got a mind of it's own. Junior one of your scouts came back, they're waiting for you at the halls.”

“You being a messenger Father? I thought I'd never see the day.'

You said that I was everything the mortals said and more, just showing off, my son. Next time I'll send Ilo or Hometa to tell you. Do enjoy your night!” With a blaze of green fire the all father was gone.

“Get with a mortal and everyone's up in your business. Is that what you said Nyak. Gods they're annoying” Piccolo grumbled.

Chi-chi giggled. “They're all nice at least.”

“Heh, you haven even been to our home yet. Trust me all of what you saw tonight was tame.”

They continued walking up the thousands of steps to the temple and when Chi-chi bade him good night, closing the door to her hut gently. He smiled fondly at her departure, before hissing in aggravation.

“What do you want Ver.” he growled. Feeling the energy behind him.

Ver was small, lanky, and skinhy, but instead of green skin he was blacker than the shadows he hid in. The fanged smile he gave to Piccolo belaying his words. “Just wanted to make sure you're both safe nefew, she is cute and it would be a shame if you're deal with her failed.”

Apperating his blade -which blazed as if dipped in oil when it touched his hand-he pointed it to Ver's neck. “You will stay out of this or I will cut you down myself.”

Ver only laughed hysterically “What about your daddy? You know the rules as well as I that cutting down and elder is binding you to their domain. Do you desperately want to rule the dammed and the dead?”

“Leave.”

Ver shrugged. “Okay Ermin would be more than great with my job.”

Ver didn't leave in a blaze of fire bur seeminly sank to the ground. The pool of sticky tar like shadows whipped away into the darkness with a trail of whisps behind it. Piccolo sent his sord back and frown.

“ _Get with a mortal and they're all up in your business._ Should have listened to you dad...”

 


	8. Winter is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Chiccolo week! How many movie cliches can you spot, there's plenty!

_When the three suns aline with the mortal moon and star, Shadows of ancient times shall rise once more to bring chaos and its minions once more.when Snail, Ape, and Ox form as one, the shadows shall be no more._

_“I'm going to assume you did not show me this if there wasn't a reason seer.”_

_The seer -a little blue fish creature in a bowl- nodded. “The alinement the prophacy talks about is due around the time the prince starts his attacks. There's another problem...”_

_“Oh?”_

_“There's two Saiyans that could fulfill the ape part of the prophecy and considering you your son has decided to help, the Ox is also covered. However with you and Lord Slug bearing many children it may be impossible to tell who fills the role of snail.”_

_“Am I supposed to be insulted?”_

_  
“Considering you have at least 10 more kids than Slug, and you both have been taking the yearly 30 offerings from the deep western tribes, there's just too many that could potentially fit the bill.”_

_“Why are prophecies always so vague....”_

_“It could also mean the three who wield the swords K_ _á_ _ri, V_ _ó_ _di, and P_ _í_ _thi.....”_

_“As I said, Vague as shit.”_

_“Lord Piccolo!”_

_“Vague is not a curse, nor am I cursing my name. If anything I'm cursing yours.”_

_The seer groaned. At least he wasn't like the last three who got their eye's poked out for pissing Lord Piccolo off. He could deal with a snide comment or ten._

_“Well whatever the case may be, I leave this information to you. Do with it as you see fit.”_

_!@#$%^ &*()_+_

_The harvest months had passed quickly for the merchants. And Winter settled in with torrential rains for days on end. Many homes near the river had flooded. So the Ox King had opened the palace walls to all. Since it sat atop the highest cliffs the rain could not flood so easily. Many of the homes that did flood housed those who worked in the castle anyhow. And he had been meaning to make a workers quarters so they would not have to walk for miles every day._

_The dinning hall was rearranged to fit all who seeked refuge. The ballroom lined with blankets and pillows. Any stock the lower merchants had were safely stored if useless, or were bought by the king to be used by his people. The walls while high were sealed tightly to where not a single drop could creep into the palace. A beggars feast was made every evening, and the Ox king would always dine with the people rather than alone. Sharing Stories or of battle long past. Or laughing and singing the latest tavern songs._

_It had been this way every winter since the King had sent his only daughter north. And while many did not complain about his extreme generosity many wondered if this was to keep him sane. After all he had lost his wife two years after Chi-chi's birth, and had danced at every winter ball with her before then. When his daughter was old enough they would do the same. Yet they had not had a winter ball since Chi-chi was away, shelter from the storms and food and protection instead._

_With these thoughts the people made sure to keep the king happy as they could._

_Yet in his chambers, alone with the rain and the storm, the Ox king would weep._

_He always trusted his gut instincts. When in battle it had saved his and his warriors hides more than he could count. While as King he had built a thriving city from the decrepit slum as his predecessor induced with outrageous taxes and greed. So when his dreams were plagued by darkness and fire and the death of his city he sent his daughter away._

_The pain he felt when she cried out for him as his ten best guards wrestled her into the boat, the worry of not receiving a letter for a whole year, his heart could not take much more sadness. So he had made sure the people who made him king were take care of. Whether by their joining the guard, the merchants having safe roads for their wagons, the farms getting everything they need, he made sure it was done within reason and resources._

_Tonight would be no different._

_The Ox king stood by the window, the flames dying in the fireplace as tears streamed down his cheeks. He missed his daughter, he missed his wife, the joy those two had brought into his life._

_The Ox King stilled his breath, that gut of his trembling. With tears still streaming down his face, the king calmly laid his hand on the hilt of his sword. Ready to defend himself._

_What he was not prepared for, was to feel a thousand blades pierce his back. The pain only compared to the one he felt in his heart for years now. The taste of his blood overwhelming the sweet boar he had with the Butcher and the others in the hall. The Ox looked down seeing dark needles popping out of his body as if he was a pin cushion. His white shirt stained reddish black, only growing larger as time passed._

_“Three gone now grandfather, you shall be free soon~”_

_the Ox in him urged him to stay still, conserve his strength. He knew there would be no way he'd make it. Not without a miracle from the gods. As he softly sighed his parting prayers the door to his chamber opened._

_“No, no, no, NAIL GET HERE NOW!” a young man yelled._

_“My boy, do not bother.....”_

_“I con't let you die! Now just stay still, NAIL!”_

_“Please listen, the sword on the mantle, it is my wife's sword, V_ _ó_ _di, take it, take it to my daughter, If I am to die I must know she has her mother's sword.” the Ox commanded softy. Pointing with his hand to the sword above the fireplace._

_The storm and the embers did nothing to illuminate the man's face, but the eyes, those bloody eyes. The ones he saw in the nightmares. He knew them to be safe, if they protected his daughter from the fire in his dreams he could trust the man with this._

_“There will be a time, when she will have to fight, you must help her, the sword, please.”_

_Piccolo growled lowly, If he failed to save Chi-chi's father she could ask anything of him. And while some prospects could be interesting, he was not going to fail her._

_Nail appeared in a blaze of blue flames from the embers. The gasped that escaped him at the sight of the Ox king hanging by shadow covered needles was almost enough make even he -child of the healer Guru- puke up everything he ate in the last month._

_“What are these.”_

_“It looks like Ver's work, or one of his offspring, right now I need you to heal him.”_

_“I can't.”_

_“What do you mean you can't! You're Guru's eldest!”_

_“those blades are taking his soul. He's probably been marked for death weeks ago.”_

_“Bullshit I checked with D_ _é_ _c_ _è_ _s two days ago, He's not supposed to die for another ten years!”_

_“I don't have the skill to remove the blades from him Piccolo, my father maybe, but you know we can't take him there unless he wishes death the moment he leaves.”_

_“Do It then, ten years among the gods is not a lot to ask for.”_

_“N-n-no.”_

_Both gods turned to the dying Ox. Who's eyes were clouding over._

_“The thing that killed me. Its hunting others. protect my daughter. take the sword to her. The anients...”_

_With a suttering breath the Ox king's hed fell back, his body slacking against the blades._

_Both Piccolo and Nail watched the needles that held the king's body up disappear in a swath of slithering smoke. Taking the soul of the Ox King._

_“That didn't look like D_ _é_ _c_ _è_ _s mark.” Nail remarked._

_Piccolo stared at the large corpse. The glance to the mantle. There pinned to the wall as decoration was a sword, no longer than his arm if he had to guess. When lightning flashed the sword shined, the head of an Ox with two curved horns as it's hilt. The blade itself simplistic._

_“ V_ _ó_ _di...” Piccolo whispered, trying to remember Guru's story._

_“As in one of the three blades that wounded Antitor and Pilik_ _ó, the same one's our ancestors used to seal them away?” Nail said frowning._

_Piccolo walked around the corpse. Taking the sword out of the mantle holds, the moment his hand touched the hilt his hand burned, yet he endured. The eye's of the Ox glimering red, the power within trapped. He was not to weild it._

_“Te King said it was hunting others. Think there's something going on?”_

_“Something Greater than the Saiyans it seems. Lets go Nail. I must talk to my father.”_

_“What about delevering the news?”_

_“Somehow I think If I were to bring this sword and tell Chi-chi her father's dead, especially after swearing her fathers safety, she'd kill me with it.”_

_“Good point. Are you gonna left it burn your hand.”_

_Piccolo glared at Nail, who disappeared in another blaze of fire. Piccolo took his sword from the scabbard, the plain metal too rare for any mortal to find, and stabbed it into the floor above the king's head. Putting_ _V_ _ó_ _di in it's place on his waist._

_One of the many ways he'd pay for failing her._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck, please don't kill me for killing the Ox king........


	9. So cold is Death's Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made myself cry while writing this..... I sorry for any feels you feel (not really you're supposed to feel something while reading for enjoyment, but then sad feels are not nice, but feelings!!!!)  
> Again don't hate me for killing of the Ox King.....

The north was finally hit with winter snow. Common despite being near the sea. Per tradition and safety all the acolytes and priests remained in the city with the noble families. Since the temple was built for summer prayers, it was dangerously cold when rain and snow came through. While many of the temple caretakers took opportunities to live in lavish luxury; Chi-chi always choose to repay Bulma and her kindness by staying at the orphanage. Many of the children were delighted that she'd stay-as it was rare to see any devout person of faith stay and work during the winter with them- Those who turned 14 were already stationed or apprenticed to someone but those younger than they remained. Doing regular chores and studies.

Winter was the time for prayer for the children. To share their faith and learn from hardships of nature.

“Why does Estcar allow such horrific winters?” a young brown eye'd boy asked.

A curious question, redundant for Chi-chi, but one she was expected to answer. As was any disciple was expected to do during these time. Recruitment came later-and much older- but orphans were more often than not brought into the temple life if the guard or military did not want them. A last place to belong.

“You noticed how the harvest days were nice enough for us to work unhindered? That comes with a price. The Great Lord Piccolo says that for the world to remain something must give in order to receive: we received lovely weather to harvest crops, so the snow must be harsh to compensate.”

“Why can't everything be nice?” another boy-black eyes and a docked tail- griped.

“The world must maintain a balance, but that doesn't mean you can work and earn your happiness. One should enjoy the peace before the storm returns. Or one could remain on the line of neutrality and gain or receive little.”

“But doesn't the cold mean the world is ending?” a little blue eye'd girl asked. No more than five if chi-chi were to guess.

“No. There is no rapture as the western gods imply, The Great Lord guides us in life. Once our body become cold do we feel the flames of his love. No longer bound in mortality we shall ascend with other embers. If judgement is what you are worried about child there are only a few things you could even do to earn eternal damnation with Vir.”

“What are they?” another black eye'd child asked.

“To kill without reason, to fight without cause, to harm needlessly, to feel pleasure at another's pain, and above all else to treat others as less that the blood that courses through you is to treat the gods the same.”

“Do Saiyans do all that? Is that why they live in the desert? Are they doomed to live in death?” an older blue eye'd girl rapidly asked.

“Isha!” Bulma shouted. “That was insensitive to your siblings!”

Chi-chi stopped Bulms's tirade with a wave of her hand. “Isha, What color do your bothers and sisters bleed?” Chi-chi asked calmly.

“Red. No matter where one cuts...”

“do you bleed black or purple?” Chi-chi asked again.

“i bleed red.”

“How many of your siblings are full Saiyan?”

“Mel, Onus, and Anana....”

“Do they bleed red like you?”

“Yeah....”

“then why do you say the Saiyans or doomed to live in death, yet you live here in the north, when both you and the Saiyans bleed red.”

“Because they commit atrocities that The Great Lord deems damming.”

“Yet have Mel, Onus, or Anana committed sins as the gods say?”

“No....But that doesn't mean they still can't do it later.”

“That is not for you or any of us to decide. To treat your siblings as if they are criminals when all they have is a tail and a different history than you or I is the same as telling Piccolo to his face that he lets people get killed when his job is to protect. Or Dende that he short-hands our harvest every year. Saying Sayians are dammed is no different than saying the gods are devils.”

“but the gods arn't devils-”

“Nor Saiyans Criminals.”

“Not all of them at least.”

“And that is for the gods to judge, not us. For we condemn ourselves in judging others less than ourselves.”

Isha pursed her lips. Her brow furrowed. Then shrugged. “Still think they're killers. But if that gets me dammed them maybe I'll enjoy serving Vir.”

“If that is what you wish to do in the afterlife.”

Isha shrugged again, then left the room.

“Hey Chi-chi can you help me with the stew?” Bulma called from the kitchen.

“Alright kids, go get cleaned for dinner. Don't forget your bowls.” Chi-chi ordered. Watching the children rush out of the gathering room and up the many stairs in the place. Chi-chi brushed off some dust from her robes and joined Bulma in the kitchen.

“I need the vegetables chopped, they're already washed.” Bulma explained, sprinkling flour into the cauldron where deer meat was being boiled.

Chi-chi rolled up her sleves and set to work. The knife fitting perfectly in her hand. With her right she grabbed some carrots and sliced thin disks. When the five carrots were done she moved to the celery, deciding to cut the large stalks in threes before chopping them. Half and onion the size of her fathers fist was diced. The tomato cubed. And for fun she took some dry basil leaves and added them to the pile of vegetables. When Bulma motioned her to come over she took the cutting board with all the food on it and gently poured them in with the thickening meat and sauce.

“I'm sorry about Isha. She came with the caller after Kyoshi was attacked. Rightfully pissed she couldn't be apprentaiced at 13.” Bulma sighed. Stirring the stew and mixing all the added food.

“It can be hard to forgive if all one knows is hate.” Chi-chi agreed. She had a feeling that was the case, but didn't want to pressure the girl.

“Ain't that the truth.”

The rumbling of feet coming back down the stairs followed by giggles and groans of 'I'm Hungry!' almost drowned out the three sharp knocks at the orphanage door. to which Bulma and Chi-chi shared a look.

“You heard that too? Would you mind if-”

“I can get the door, I'll also make sure the children have everything ready.”

“Thanks Chi-chi.”

Setting the board in the melting snow bucket. Chi-chi rubbed her hands against the lowest part of her robes to clean her hands of the juices-especially from the tomatoes- she'd have to use some snow to help but for now it would do. The wooden door was lined with thick cloths often used for sails. Kept the cold out better than leaving the cracks. Turning the bolt chi-chi cracked the door open and saw a young boy, bald with blackish brown eyes, heavy boots and pants were all he wore.

“Oh my-come in, get warm, where is your coat?” Chi-chi rambled, practically dragging the boy in the building. Shutting the cold out once more.

“I don't need one, i'm used to running like this.” the boy replied. The collection of snow already melting.

“You have a message then?” the Brown eye'd boy asked.

“Yeah, you're Princess Chi-chi right?” the runner asked.

“Chi-chi please. I haven't been a princess at all if the nobles ways are what princesses are supposed to be.”

The runner smiled. “I've seen different kinds of royalty Ms. But I've got a letter for you.” reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a browned paper. Folded in three's and sealed with purple wax.

Chi-chi took the letter, recognizing the seal as the one on Piccolo Jr.'s shield. With widened eyes she looked at the runner again who winked. Then joined the children on the ragged pillows surrounding the fire pit. The coals burning lowly to prevent a build up of smoke.

Figuring it was an update chi-chi quickly pealed the letter open, noticing the border of vines and the violet writing.

_Princess,_

_I took a vow to protect our home from Saiyan invasion, and keep your father in good health. I write to you now to tell you that I have failed in the latter terms. Your father has been killed by shadow. The more I look into your fathers killer the more I worry for your safety. I have ordered Ilo to remain by your side as protection until I find the bastard that took your father early. As his Dying Wish Ilo has also brought your mothers sword to you, and I have spies watching over you and yours._

_I will return when I am able to breath. But for now I suffocate willingly until the murderer is dammed by my flame. I am so sorry for failing you my princess. Know that you may asked whatever you deem reasonable punishment when this threat is over._

_Deepest regrets and sorrow, Son of Diamao, protector of the weak,_

_Piccolo_

Chi-chis hands shook, her breathing became harsh, and she felt her eye's well up.

Her father.......... slain......

“Runner,” then chi-chi amended “Protector, what shall we call you?”

“Olly, your majesty”

“Olly, the lord you came from already told you of what is in this letter...”

“He did, I require nothing more than a bed and some bread occasionally until I am no longer needed.”

“Whats going on?” Bulma asked. Having set the cauldrin above the coals for the chilren to dig in.

“My father is dead.” It sounded wrong.

Bulma gasped. And the Children stopped serving themselves. The room was silent save for the howling winds and falling snow.

“Chi-chi?” the young girl asked. Her bowl empty as she worried.

_“_ Eat your meal everyone. I find myself unable to.” Chi-chi replied. Taking the letter and herself up the stairs to the room given to her.

“Ms. Bulma, is she alright?”

“We will be seeing her more often, considering she's an orphan too.”

“but she's and adult.”

“Yet her parents are dead Isha.” bulma snapped “She is no different from the lot of you now, and I do expect you all to treat her as the older sibling she is now.”

The Children all nodded. Even Isha after considering it. They were all parent less, age didn't define familial isolation. All of them were familiar with it. They'd all help her adjust without both her parents.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chi-chi sat on her cot. A single lavender candle she had made during the festival burning quietly in the darkened room. The smell doing nothing to quell her uneasy stomach. The letter open in her hands as she reread it.

Her father: Murdered...Assassinated by shadows. What were the shadows? What it figurative or literal? If so why would someone in shadow bother with her father? She didn't fool herself- he had enemies- the old king of the south being the most influential. But even the old coot couldn't do anything from the grave.

Could he?

No. Contracted assassins never took a job that involved the contractors death. Just no money in it. Could the gods?

Just as that thought came the little candle flickered out and she was in darkness. Only for a moment thankfully. When the candle relight itself she found her dagger she always had on her, in her hand and against Piccolos neck. The sharp tang of iron and death clinging to him. Those black eye's blazing-from what she couldn't tell- since he looked away from her own eyes.

“To be fair I didn't think I'd get a welcome kiss from you right now.” He rumbled lowly.

“Dam strait boy.” Chi-chi confirmed. Not taking the blade down.

Piccolo taking the hint backed away. His armor splattered in red and violet blood. His right cheek was cut and bleeding. He looked sickly pale. And his whole demeanor held sorrow and anger. Thankfully no pity or false sympathy.

“Why are you here, Your letter said enough.” chi-chi finally asked. Putting the dagger on the small table with the candle.

“I wanted to apologize in person.” Piccolo said, his eyes looking anywhere but her.

_“_ Want to be forgiven? Kill the assassin, keep the rest of your promise to me, and if there's a way to bring my father back do it.”

Piccolo nodded. Feeling the command settle into his bones. “Anything else princess?”

“I will ask nothing more from you should you do right by this.”

Piccolo remained quiet for a moment then softly into the darkness he whispered “I do not deserve this mercy.”

The candle went out again but faster than she could react she found herself back in the little room in the orphanage. The wind howling solomly outside. And the scent of lavender once more overtaking her. When she managed to forget the smell of blood and him the door creaked open.

“Chi-chi?” Ilo softly asked. Opening the door further.

“Come in Olly.”

Quietly Ilo closed the door behind him, the shadows caste upon his face from the single candle made him to be much older than he appeared. Which may have been the case. Chi-chi watched as the runner god came to her and offered her a long cloth.

“Your mother's sword.”

Chi-chi looked into Ilo's face, then looked at the cloth. Gently she unwrapped it and revealed the blade that had been on her parents mantle since her mother died. The blade itself she new was smelted with iron and diamond dust to give it strength, the hilt was designed for a woman's hand- as the grooves of leather would show. The bulls head protecting her fingers as she held the blade. The horns shaped deliberately to snag the enemy blade then snap it if one gave a good twist. As she held the blade to her face the ruby eye's glittered menacingly at Ilo, who stood back as she continued her inspection.

Satisfied to see it untarnished, she asked Ilo: “Do you know the story of this blade?”

Ilo was aware of the ancient tale, but figured she was meaning something else. “I know it is Vódi, one of the three blades that defeated the ancient army's of Antitor and Pilikó -the Titian ape and dragon- and was used to seal them away.”

“It's known in my family as Bull Blade. As those who had wield it after the defeat of the titans became as brutal as bulls in rut. Many people were felled by this blade, swallowed into the earth as the sword pierced the ground; opening rifts to the magma below us all. Those who were smart fled the south and the tyrants that ruled over. Until my great grandmother- a servant at the time- took the blade from the emperor she served and stabbed his heart with it. She fled the country with the blade and the emperors son continued his father's reign.”

Vódi was laid across her lap, she felt it's warmth and knew it to be the easy comfort the death. _Give me Blood_ it begged _. Give me life._

“My great grandfather was a merchant and when they married, she had told him what she had done and he accepted her. When their daughter was born she told the marquises she married of her mother's crimes and he too accepted. But when my mother and father met and she told him of our history he said “let's finish her job”.

My mother and father co-lead the rebellion against the old cruel son of the emperor. They established themselves as mediators to the council that truly led the kingdom; merchants, marquis, a few nobles and the eldest two of each farm. The castle is not grand, but it was effective for what was needed. I was born a few years after everything was settled.”

Setting the whispering blade against the little table near her dagger and candle she continued.

“I was five when she brought me to the Colosseum we have. Only enough to do some gladiatorial fights, nothing as grand as the Saiyans, but enough for entertainers and dancers. She bade me to watch.” chi-chi stared at the blade. “The gate opened and the largest bull we had came into the ring with my mother. The bull walk right up to her and bowed as a guard would to a king. It followed every gesture of her hand and not once did it rage when she waved a red cloth before it or when she yelled at it.

But when she unsheathed the sword the bull raged. It charged. She would dodge every time but the bull would ram into the walls, it was the first time I had seen blood. Just dripping down the bulls head as it continued to charge recklessly into walls. After an hour the bull fell over dead. My mother pierce the sword into the bulls opened head, and the ground opened beneath it. Swallowing the bull, then sealing close when she put the blade away.

_“It is the mortal blade”_ She told me. _“Mortal blades follow mortal laws, and this has seen nothing but cruelty and madness. Never give into the temptations it whispers. Never use it for jokes or power. For each person who has was swallowed by the earth as the bull you just saw. No sword is ever made evil or good, only forged for kindness or killing. The same applies to people Chi, while the world may force you to kill you can choose kindness. And while this blade was forced to kill you could use it for kindness.”_

Chi-chi sighed. Wiping away the tears in her eye's. Sniffling from the cold-she told herself. “the greatest Irony is a cousin of the emperor stabbed my mother with a poison blade, and my father in a rage took Vódi and stabbed his leg. The man screaming on his way down. He did not sheath it away as my mother did with the bull, and that hole in the garden remains open.”

Ilo stayed silent. He could feel Piccolo remaining in the little candle flame, listening in. he like his brothers knew the old tales. Nothing of what became of the blades. He wish he could remain ignorant. So he left as quietly as he could.

“The sins of others are not for self blame or judgement. Nor does a moment of eclipse mean eternal hell. You are nothing like your father.” Piccolo spoke softly.

Chi-chi snapped her head to the candle flame, the tears freely flowing now.

“I almost killed you, that same rage my father had-”

“Yet you didn't. I had failed you in our deal, you have every right to take it out of my hide, yet you do not send me to the in-between, you do not ask for my life, you did not ask for anything other than to bring your father back if I could. You are not ruled by the rage Vódi has seen, You are not ruled by greed nor lust nor power...You burn to protect those you care for. Something that Vódi needs, it's what drew me to you.”

Chi-chi hiccuped. Furiously wiping away tears until she felt Piccolo once more at her back, hugging her as he had the first time he came to her at the temple. Hearing the strong pulse of his heart, that iron tang still there but she didn't care. Shifting lightly she gripped the flexible leather in his armor and sobbed into his chest. His large hand rubbing her back slow and soothing. A low hum of a lullaby drowning out her cries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ilo stood outside the door. Ignoring all the noise within. Then casting a mild muffling spell for the children who were sleeping. Then he saw Bulma was walking up the stairs.

“So you're staying?”

“I've been ordered by the Southern council to watch over her until all threats have passed, so yes.”

“As long ans you help in a few chores I wont mind the extra mouth.”

“Thank you Ms. If you have any going to the guard I can train them to fight, or at least the basics.”

“That would definitely help since the retired guardsmen who usually comes is sick.”

Bulma and Ilo remained outside the door to Chi-chi's room, listening to the quiet crying coming from within.

“I'm going-” bulma started

“She didn't want anyone right now.....” ilo interrupted. “She told me to tell you she'll talk to you in the morning.”

Bulma frowned. Then huffed. “I'll wake her up.”

“you are more than welcome to.”

With that bulma went to bed, Chi-chi cried herself to sleep, and Ilo remained awake. Watching over the few people that were important to her.

!@#$%^&*()

“Junior my boy, I must speak with you.”

Piccolo stopped his march though the grand halls of his home. The pillars of marble surrounded in green vines and rose flowers all there was. Aside from the old coot and himself that is. The sky marbled with the galaxies spiraling as they should.

“What's there to talk about, you kept the prophecy from me when it could have spared me much pain.” Piccolo griped walking past his father to the baths. He felt wrong from killing those Saiyan serving humans.

“Be glad she did not ask for land with your blood boy! And there were reasons for waiting.” Piccolo Diamao replied. Keeping pace with his son.

“What so there'd only be one mortal decedent left of the great Ox? So the only person who has never seen battle will have to fight rising gods?! She does not have a killers soul!” Piccolo shouted. Stopping sharply and pointing accusingly at his father.

“She has a guardians soul. A protective soul. You said it yourself it's what drew you to her.” Diamao replied calmly.

Piccolo sighed. His irritation with his father short lived as always. “What are you here about.”

“Hometa returned from the edges of the east. The Saiayn King is dead-”

“Good one less thing for me to take care of.” Piccolo interrupted.

“-by shadowed needles.” Diamao finished.

Piccolo paused then is eye's widened. Glancing to his father once more. “shadowed needles?”

“The Saiyans are saying witchcraft, but King Vegeta soul has not arrived to Décès nor his father Vir. The humans are making jokes on how King Vegeta was turned into a sewing tool.”

“Seer!” Piccolo shouted.

Quickly and noisily the seer bounced around the pillars in their rush, stopping just short of hitting piccolo Jr. in the nose. Backing away fearfully the Seer said “Yes my lord?”

“The Prophecy you told my father, how many were needed to defeat the darkness?”

“Three, one of Snail, Ape, and Ox respectfully.”

Piccolo groaned resuming his march to the baths. “Whoever is out there is going after people who could fit-”

“Then your people will be busy trying to protect all your siblings then...” Diamao joked.

“No, Our home has not been breached by mortals without someone in the families help. Nor does anyone here have the shadows like that. I need to get the Ox and Ape to safety.”

“HA! What makes you think that prince Vegeta will listen to you?”

“Why Father, have you forgotten how reproduction works among mortals?” Piccolo Smirked. Turning to his destination, leaving his father and the seer in the hall.

“That's my boy!”

 


	10. Hellfire

_Cold, licking heat, so much screaming. So much fighting._

_The north was under siege. Vegeta having painted his fleet in fire resistant glaze, made his way through the collecting slush in the sea. Winter still clinging despite snow turning to rain. The five ships he brought holding one hundred Saiyan men. Three more for the halflings of betrayers, deserters, anyone that can be trained to sereve him. After all; He had more siblings and other close relations than Tarble._

_And all but Tarble would try to take his birthright away._

_The city was hard to burn from the outside, their walls were bricks and rarely fell to flame...Canons were a lovely addition from Legume's inventor, and his deceased fathers adviser, Vacado. With them the city was reduced to ruble in moments, and the city swarmed with people._

_The ships docked with ease and the boards clattered with the heavy weight of men charging off to collect and kill. Two months on the sea after a week on shore they were more that willing to take off and have fun. Last to leave the ship with Kakarot, Vegeta stood before his soldiers in full military regalia. the brown leather glistening in the fire's light, making it seem like he had washed it with blood. gold embroidery outlined the red cape that was draped over his shoulders. Beneath the leather he had iron chainmail from neck to ankle and wrist for extra protection. his long sword was in his hand ready to kill._

_“No-one runs to the hills. And make sure they know their gods are nothing.” Vegeta commanded. His hand lifting his sword high._

_Kakarot nodded and with a sharp whistle the army was off. Swords drawn and glimmering in the flames. They knew what was needed to be done. It was something they would probably have to do when they returned to the kingdom with Vegeta and face opposition from the other family vying for the throne._

_Chi-chi, Bulma, Ilo, and all the orphans were running up the long staircase to the temple. Ilo having guard the roof -after most of the snow melted- watched the ships with their blood red flags on the horizon slowly come into shore. Chi-chi had insisted on alerting everyone and had gone to wake the bell ringer. Only when she returned to the orphanage did the fiery balls rain down on the city. Smashing into houses with ease. People screamed in fear, the guard roared in anger. In a few moments the town was overrun with frightened citizens fleeing._

_The trek through the city was treacherous with ten children, but they managed. When they had made it to the opening between the city and the mountain it was bare of The bandits and thieves that usually lined the path, they were also packing up and running. Everyone in the north knew of Vegeta's goals. They had just hoped that he would have waited for spring._

_But then it made sense to attack now while everyone assumed differently._

_The ground was wet and slippery. Ice having hold of the ground they trekked on. The kids kept falling over themselves, but none were buried under the masses. Of all the people in the city there were only four clusters of frightened people-Chi-chi could see -running in the fields between the town and the mountain path. But only they chose to climb the thousands steps._

_The field they all ran through -while open- did provide light and the advantage of not getting attacked unawares. The forest that prevailed over the mountain was thick and suffocating. The Saiyans had attacked on a full moon- yet it could not be seen through the canopy. Their saving graces were Chi-chi's habits and Ilo's keen sight._

_The sounds of screams and clanging swords, the shattering of buildings and the blazing fireballs that cause their collapse, quickly grew quieter and quieter as they climbed. Bulma, Chi-chi, Isha, and Ilo carried one youngling each as their feet had turned blue from the lack of boots and the snow._

_“Oh gods, bring peace.” Gohan whispered._

_Chi-chi nearly ran into the boy had she not heard his short prayer. Looking to Gohan she noticed his gaze was latched beyond them and the ever-going stairs, but to the small break in the forest. And when she turned to share his gaze she gasped._

_The north was burning. No building was left untouched from flame or the new falling snow. The red Saiyan flags waving violently in the wind. The distant ringing of battle naught but a little whisper that caressed the ear threateningly. It seemed surreal to watch such destruction on a snowy night. Such calm peace of winter seemingly burning from a sudden summer fire._

_“Come on Gohan, we have to go.” Chi-chi urged. Quickly Gohan and she caught up to the group, who had slowed down considerably as the wind and the snow fell harder._

_“Where are we even going?” Isha asked. Her voice trembling, from fear or cold Chi-chi couldn't tell._

_“There's a pass in the temple a secret that leads to the volcanic planes. I can open the door to the tunnel and we all could make the journy there.”_

_“Will there be food?” the little girl in Chi-chi's arms asked._

_“Traders often use the routes there, we should be able to join them to one of the hidden cities.” Reasured Chi-chi._

_The group fell to a tense silence then. The forest returned to it's oppressive darkness, ripe for an ambush. Chi-chi was glad to feel her dagger up her sleeve and Vodí at her side. But she knew that having a blade would not do much without food in the belly. Hopefully she had preserved her fruits right..._

_The staircase straightened then at the top they noticed a small light. The Eternal Braizer! Gohan and a few of the older children whooped in joy. Even Chi-chi's heart swelled with hope. With renewed vigor the small group climbed the last few steps and enjoyed the warmth of the green flames._

_“Bulma stay here and let the Kids warm up a bit. I'm going to grab some supplies.” Chi-chi said, pointing to the temple where some tourches and the alter flames would have kept the place relatively warm._

_“Don't have to tell me twice! Come on kids. Inside.”_

_Bulma and the group of children ran into the temple and the giggles and sighs that followed was welcome to her ears. Ilo had remained next to the braizer sliently watching her and the shadows wairly._

_“Better to stay in groups right?” Chi-chi shruged._

_Ilo only nodded and followed behind Chi-chi and she went thorugh the rooms and grabbing travel cloaks, boots, and filled her large berlap sack -she had left behind before winter- with any dried food she could find. Figuring since there was an invasion there wouldn't be much protest for some missing items._

_She and Ilo had quickly filled up two sacs with food and had enough clothing in their arms to warm up the children. But as they entered the temple halls Chi-chi 's eye's cuaght the tail end of a shadow to her left. Turning quickly, her dagger in hand, chi-chi dropped to a defensive stance at the shadow in front of the statue of Ver. But chi-chi's demands fell silent as her gaze fell on the familiar five points of rediculous hair on the mans head._

_“Goku?”_

 


End file.
